


Everything ends up peach colored anyway,

by CheesecakeChalice



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesecakeChalice/pseuds/CheesecakeChalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sporadic one shots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rating subject to change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Strawberry pancakes, I'm riding my bike into town"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sky pea

White loves the dreary atmosphere of rainy days.

Yellow loves giant puddles.

Wade loves the feel of the water as it soaks into the fabric of his suit.

 

They all revel in the squeals of shock and confused terror as the speeding red blur kicks up torrents of street water onto the shuffling bystanders.

 

 

Peter hates rainy days. Dark skies mute the world to a series of grays, reminding him of things best forgotten.

 

Spider-Man hates them more. The unrelenting aqua assault soaks through his suit, stealing what little warmth he has.

 

He shifts from his perched position, glad for the sudden disruption and desperate for unburdened interaction.

 

 

In the five seconds it takes the webbing to reach Deadpool and wrap aroud his ankles, he shakes away the dark mood and depressing thoughts.


	2. Scramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuffed out.

*Peter sings loudly, and off key*

#Wade enjoys the silent aftermath of a job well done, maybe he'll mulch the bodies this time. Give back to nature, attone for everything, remember nothing.#

*the winter nights are the worst when it's storming, the howling wind and torrential rains are a match made in hell. His body aches and is numb all at once, his mind is a blank slate. Empty. Echoing. Enrag- the trill at the base of his skull startles him into moving, the screams fuel his haste.*

#* he watches from afar, taking aim and releasing with a smile "Really? Again?" Slumping over on the well-loved sofa and rolling his eyes upward "C'mere then" raising his arms and inviting the other over, laughing when the larger man flung himself over the couch "one of these days I'm gonna find your stash of these things" he grumbles while stuffing the florescent miniature monkey down the others shirt back "and give 'em away to any of the kids we see on our rounds" swatting away the protest and grabby hands of his other half, he cups his face and touches their foreheads together, sighing and massaging the textured skin under his palms.*#

#the evergrowing assortment of merchandise leans dangerously to one side, Wade is unconcerned and unaware of the fast approaching collaspe. He rolls in his sleep mumbling about "wrenches and ranches" before flailing out an arm and striking the heap at the worst possible moment, waking with a yelp and muffled "FUCK!" as he is buried in a tidal wave of Spider-Man merch (mostly TsumTsums of various sizes)#

He holds the cooling body, the pool of blood spreading wider, and soaking farther into the material of his suit. He ignores the others, nothing they could say would change this, you can't bring back the dead, can't replace the memories ripped from a skull by red hot shrapnal. It's fine. He's fine. The world has narrowed to the limp form in his arms, and that's alright. He was alone before, the world was just a little noiser then. It's fine. He's fine. Just gotta bring back the noise, just gotta Rip and TEAR and PULL till the world is a cacophony of screaming and rapidly pooling liquid. It's not fine GODDAMN IT! HE'S NOT O-FUCKING-KAY! They won't be either when he's done, but that can wait. He has all the time in the world now, and this moment is theirs. The smell of blood, the grief that gurgles up, the WEIGHT of it all, the silence. Their Silence. 

A Promise.  
A Debt.  
An Ending (the beginning of eternity).

 

DONTLEAVEMEDONTLEAVEMEDONTLEAVEME

 

"You know I love you, right?" The whisper of skin and clothing as they draw near.  
"Please, we're both hopeless without each other! I love you too you donk" he smiles and shakes his head, burying his face in his neck, and breathing deeply.

 

Goodbye.


	3. I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where this came from.   
> accusations abound, what is forgiveness  
> pt1(?)

“Leave me alone.” Spiderman hissed as he slid his bedraggled frame across the ledge, acutely aware of the number of people currently surrounding him. It had been weeks, maybe even months, time had become surprisingly insignificant while he was hunted by his former allies. “We can’t keep this up forever.” Captain America mumbled into his com, unaware of how sensitive their targets hearing actually was “Spiderman. This needs to end. Now.” 

He stepped forward holding his hands up to placate the figure favoring the side without the burn covering from neck to hip. “I wish I’d never met you. Any of you.” He spat, the stress of the past year had finally pushed him to his breaking point, he was done with everyone’s shit. Including his own. “I trusted you. All of you. What did I get in return?” his voice seemingly gaining strength the longer he spoke. “Kicked while I was down and spat on by the people I thought I could trust.” His bitter laugh erupting from his body in a blast of sound. “Not one of you even had the decency to research if the claims were true!” jumping to the next building over he continued berating the people gathered. 

“How about it Captain? Dazzle me. I want excuses, explanations, SHOW ME THE RECIPTS!” he cackled throwing himself sideways to dodge the projectiles being fired from an adjacent roof, and ignoring the unrelenting scream of the skin that ran along the side of his body, the exposed reddened flesh glimmering with the fluids that burst from it. 

“Well this is just great. He hung around Wilson too long, he’s lost his damn mind too” Ironman hovered into view while remaining out of reach “It’s a goddamn shame, you seemed like a good kid Pete. We could get you the help you OBVIOUSLY need!” rolling his eyes when a glob of webbing hit the suit, dimming the light from the its reactor. “Look, don’t get all hissy with us just because yo-“ a muffled yelp issued from the interior as he attempted to remove the said webbing, and was sent plunging into the roof cracking it and sinking up to his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to http://rfaimagining.tumblr.com/post/159085054669 for the writing promts, which i smashed multiple of into the same story.
> 
> what is proper grammar, who is she?  
> sentence structure, whats that?  
> plot? we don't need no stinkin plot!

**Author's Note:**

> Well. You made it to the end, congrats.
> 
> Here's your obligatory cookie and an autographed photo of Spidey's but!
> 
>  
> 
> Until the next time then?
> 
>  
> 
> ;D


End file.
